Matchmaker In Heels
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: The sound of her heels clicking against the ground was what they always remembered about her. Myka was her name, and she was a matchmaker. How does she do it? She'll make them fall for her first, then make them fall for someone else. Johnlock. Though eventual, still a very Johnlock story! Story about my own character. Case Fic. Two OCs to be exact.


**AN. So this story is about Johnlock, but at first there is a little Sherlock/OC and John/OC, but I promise it's Johnlock! This story is about my OC, Myka. Please give it a chance before you make snap judgments. I admit, it does move fast, but it builds, so yeah. Anyway, I have two OCs. I tried my best to make Sherlock in character, and I think he is. So anyway, please, please read all the way through! It also involves a case. This is a case fic. I love ya'll!**

**Coffee**

* * *

The sound of her heels clicking against the ground was what they always remembered about her the most. It was one of many things, but it was the most memorable. They also remembered the way her blond, wavy hair flowed around her shoulders. The remembered her voice. Her voice wasn't British, she was Canadian. She was someone no one could forget, even though when she was done, they wouldn't love her anymore, because she made them fall for another. She always missed everyone she left, but she never came back. After she was done, she'd walk away to the airport. Rain would fall. Thunder and lightening would fill the sky, as if it knew that she was leaving. They remembered her walking away from them, with her heels clicking against the ground. The last time they ever saw her, disappearing into the darkness. She always disappeared the way she appeared. Out of the darkness on a rainy, stormy night with the sound of her heels. The heels were so loud, but almost unnoticeable, even though you could never miss it. She could make you fall in love in less then a week, but with not only her, but with someone else. Everyone always thanked her, even though they knew she had tricked them, and then she'd go, and that would be the last they would ever see about her. They had her face forever burned in they're memory, and they would never forget. They could never forget because they didn't want too. They didn't forget her because she was someone who became very, very important to them. They would always have feelings for her, even though when she was finished, they would love someone else.

She was a matchmaker. Matchmakers don't stay to live with people, and they don't go back to the match's they've made, they have more match's to make. And if she had stayed with the people, she'd get bored with her life there. She needed to move. She needed to make new match's, and quickly. And once they people had fallen for each other, her work was finished. She didn't need to stay any longer. There were more people in the world who needed to see the light and good in the world, and that was the reason she did everything. She made match's, because she wanted to make people happy, and also because she couldn't love. She couldn't feel love, except the for the way she worked. If she couldn't experience real love herself, she'd let others fall. It always made her feel happy, when others fell in love. She knew that even if she couldn't others could, and it was because she helped. She never got bored, because everyone she helped was different. Even though she couldn't feel love, she had still experienced it, except experienced it without the emotion. It wasn't that she didn't want the emotion, though, she tried everything she could to feel it. It was because she couldn't. And if she did, she would need to fall for someone who wasn't like her at all. Someone who maybe wasn't as smart as her, someone who she could love because she was superior to them, and only just...She would never fall in love. She would let others fall, but she could never fall, herself. So she let herself do her job, and not let any attachments come in order. She would remember them and enjoy they're company, but really she never became attached. She just...couldn't. But she knew that if someone wasn't as superior as her, someone who she could just take care of and maybe even baby a little. She needed someone who wasn't like her.

Her name was Myka. Myka Roe' Martins. She was thirty two years of age. She was born in Canada, but went to school in London. She had gone all the way around the world, but kept her American accent. She was a tall, graceful girl. She had a curvy body, but she was very beautiful. She had wavy blond hair and coffee brown eyes. She always wore high heels. Except when she was asleep, but she always wore heels. It was her signature. The thing they remembered her by.

She didn't get money with her matchmaking. She just enjoyed it, and made money with small jobs she picked out wherever she went. She went to fast food restaurants, or small jobs like that. Ones she can quit a few days afterward. She always finished her job in a week. No matter how hard it was, she always managed. Always. Her work always started with a phone call from a person by the name of "Harriet." They met in high school. They were friends. Harriet got around and knew people who needed to fall in love. And though Myka found many of her jobs by herself, Harriet always had a job when Myka had nothing to do. And This is where our story begins.

–

Myka was bored. It had been almost a month since her last job. Her job had finished in success, like always. Myka was sitting on her couch, eating pizza. She was in Ireland. She resulted in faking leaving the country, because she enjoyed the food so much. Plus, usually she had had a call by then, and yet she still hadn't. Myka had been staying by the phone all week and hadn't even moved, except to do ordinary things like shower and drink water and eat, but otherwise she just stayed by the phone. Lucky enough for her, it finally rang. She practically plunged at the phone and answered immediately.

"Myka" A female voice said. It was Harriet. It was probably the only person who ever called Myka anymore. Though thousands of people would, if Myka had ever given them her phone number. "I've got something new. It's my brother. We only talk once a year, because we've never gotten along, you know that." Myka remembered him. John Watson. The blond haired boy who always followed her and Harriet around. The last Myka had heard about him was he had gone off to the army and had become a doctor.

"Yes, what about him?" Myka asked quickly, getting excited. She wondered how John was doing, and who she was going to pair him with. Thousands of ideas and things crossed Myka's mind. She always wondered about John. He was a sweet kid the last time she saw him, ad she always wondered if he had had a crush on her. It always seemed that way.

Harriet told her about how John hasn't been able to keep a girlfriend, and how he is always with a man named Sherlock Holmes. She told him how John is breaking down slightly. How he needs somebody in his life. Myka grinned. Harriet gave Myka the address to where John lives. 221B Bakers Street. Harriet told her nothing more, because she knew Myka liked to do the rest herself. All she needed was a person, an address, and Myka could do anything. Harriet was the only person who knew how everything went, except the people Myka helped, of course. Soon the conversation was over, and in seconds Myka had showered, gotten dressed, packed and was in a taxi to the airport. She was ready to go to London, and she was so excited that she could barely stay still. Partly because she was waiting for a case and was bored for almost a month, and partly because she loved London. Myka wondered if John remembered her. She was about three or four years older then him. Myka had long forgotten. Myka and Harriet talked the entire time on the phone. They ended up discussing other cases Myka had finished. And even though they had discussed this many times, to many to count actually, they still enjoyed talking about the amusing parts. The time difference soon became an issue, because soon when it was pretty much only mid day where Myka was, Harriet needed to sleep, so Myka hung up to let Harriet rest.

Myka had planned many things for the case. John was the gentle, loyal type. She knew how to approach that. Plus, John might remember her. But Myka wondered about who she'd pair John with. How could she be able to do it? Well, she asked herself that many times, and she always figured something out. She knew that if she just got into John's head...she always could, with everyone. Myka fell asleep after a few hours of boredom. She always hated the plane rides. They were the most boring. She enjoyed the actual case. It made her happy. She loved...just love in general. Myka never got bored with her job. It was something she enjoyed more then anything, and that was why she surrounded her life around it.

Myka woke up about ten minutes before the plane landed. Myka became excited again. The time slowly passed and soon Myka had left the airport. It was a routine Myka had gotten used too. The second Myka got off the plane she'd go to a hotel. She would sleep there that night, and then try and pick up a job. The next day she'd find her "patient." Harriet made that part up. Myka unpacked her things, but then considered something different.

–

The next day Myka went to Baker's Street, with her suitcase behind her. Harriet had sent a picture of John the day before, so Myka knew what she was looking for.

–

John had decided to walk outside to go on a walk that day. He was slightly angry with Sherlock, because he had stolen his computer for the fifth time that week, and had put toes in the microwave when John wanted to make something to eat. John was pretty annoyed, even though he was used to this. It happened almost everyday. That was what life was like when you lived with Sherlock. John had just come back from his walk. He was staring at his shoes and wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone. John took a few steps back and looked up at the person. She was blond and about the same height as him. Taller, because of her high heels. It was raining, making the girls hair shine and go straight, when her hair was naturally wavy.

"I'm so sorry!" John said, taking a few more steps back and straightening himself up. He noticed that the girl was dragging a suitcase behind her.

"No worries!" The girl said, with a cheery voice. She was American. The longer John looked at the girl, the more familiar she looked.

"Do I know you?" John asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm Myka. It is quite possible that you know me, I went to high school here...well, not _here_ here, but in London" Myka said.

"Yes, I remember you. Do you know a girl named Harriet Watson?" John asked. Myka smiled.

"Yes. I assume you're John? Her little brother?" Myka asked.

"Yeah. You're Myka Roe' Martins. My sister's best friend. What are you doing in London? Last time Harry and I spoke, she said you were back in Africa...you were an actress or something" John said.

"Nope, not an actress, not even close" Myka laughed. "I left Africa almost a decade ago. And what about you? Weren't you in the army?"

"I was" John said. "What are you doing in London, then? What kind of job do you have?"

"I'm a photographer. I'm supposed to be taking a few pictures of some buildings. I'll be here for a week" Myka said.

"Why are you pulling a suitcase behind you? Do you not have a place to stay?" John asked.

"Nope. I'm looking to get a hotel, but I haven't found one, yet" Myka said.

"Do you want me to take you around?" John asked.

"That'd be lovely" Myka said. John smiled.

"Give me one moment! I just need to just cancel something with my roommate!" John said. Myka nodded. John ran back to his house. He laughed for a second when he walked into the house. He used to have a crush on Myka. She was very beautiful and kind. He was excited to see her again. He had to go back in his memory, but he loved it. He wanted to try and see if maybe (just maybe) he could start something with her. He wanted to the entire time in High School.

John jogged up the stairs to where Sherlock was sitting, his hands together and his eyes closed. Sherlock turned to look at John.

"Back so soon?" He asked.

"I need to cancel. I can't go to a crime scene today. I have plans" John said.

"Cancel them. I already went to the crime scene, but I need my blogger" Sherlock said.

"No, no..._no_. It's with a girl" John said, starting to get uncomfortable.

"I'll come with you, then" Sherlock said.

"Are you listening to me?" John asked.

"Yes. You have a date. Something that you have every other week or two. I have a case. Something that will save someones life. Either cancel your plans, or let me come along!" Sherlock said, sitting up.

"Jeez! Fine, but just this once! _Just_ this once" John said, getting angry. He hated it when Sherlock always came along. He looked back to when he invaded his a Sarah's date. Sherlock jumped up and they walked out, John seething.

–

Myka was interesting in Sherlock, and was excited to see John coming back with a man at his side.

"Who's this?" Myka asked with a smile.

"Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock said. John gave him a dirty look. Myka smiled.

"So where are these hotels?" she asked.

"Hotels? You're taking a girl to look for hotels when you're on a date?" Sherlock asked.

"Date?" Myka laughed.

"No...umm" John said, stomping on Sherlock's foot. Sherlock looked indifferent.

"You already have a hotel, and you didn't get off the plane today. You had a nights sleep last night, but not on a plane. If you had gotten off the plane today you wouldn't have been able to refresh your makeup and redo your hair. What are you planning? Oh wait, I know that too! You came here knowing that John lives here just so you can ask him out to spend time with him. You were in High School with him, or something. Before John was in the army though" Sherlock said.

"Shut up!" John whispered, angry.

"No, it's fine. And partly correct. How do you explain that I'm not British then if we went to High School together?" Myka asked, amused.

"You were in High School, but only for a few years. Canadian, I see. You've traveled a lot. You have traveled long before High School and obviously heard many different accents, which points to you don't pick them up, or if you do you're hiding it" Sherlock said.

"Spot on" Myka said. "But, I did leave the hotel and all the rooms are filled, so I can't go back there. I have no where to live. And I haven't left anything there, you can check my pack if you think I still have a room. Now, you're right about one thing, I wanted to see John again. And I wish to do that. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spend my time with him. You can figure me out, afterward"

"Alright" Sherlock said, turning to leave. "But we're working on something right and he should be back in an hour."

"Deal" Myka said.

"What? You'll listen to her?" John asked, annoyed.

"She gave me better reasoning" Sherlock said, walking away, as if it were obvious. John rolled his eyes. Myka started laughing. John turned to her.

"So you left to hotel to come see me? Why?" John asked.

"Because, Harriet and I are great friends, and I wanted to know if you and I'd be" Myka said. "But I also do have a job here, but when the hotel kicked me out I had no where to go, and I was already coming to see you." John nodded.

"I see. Well, we should probably get going if we're going to find you a hotel" John said. He thought for a moment. "Or you can stay with me. I'm sure we can figure something out."

Myka smiled.

"I find both options agreeable" Myka said. "How about we look for hotels, and if we find none, I come back and live with you and Sherlock?" John smiled and nodded.

–

Just as Myka expected, instead of getting a hotel room, they got coffee instead. Myka recorded everything on a tape player, so that she could write down on her computer. She wrote down all her stories on the computer. So many cases...she wanted to turn it into a book, eventually. The document was called "Matchmaker In Heels." The book would be called that too. Myka got a lot of information about John and his life, and everyone in his life. He told her about all the cases he and Sherlock shared, and told her to check out they're blog. It was Myka's plan to read that that night. The person who seemed to effect John's life the most was none other then Sherlock Holmes. The more John talked about him, the more Myka related him to herself. A man who couldn't love? More and more things, to many things to count. Myka told him about her life...more then less. She told him about the traveling, and about her friendship with Harriet, but she told him nothing of her job. John told her much about his life, and barely noticed that Myka didn't talk much about herself. It lasted them long past an hour.

–

Meanwhile, at 221B Bakers Street, Sherlock was getting annoyed. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that girl, but there was something about her...something that made Sherlock quiver and feel smaller then he ever had before. He still didn't know how she had convinced him to let John and her go. Sherlock decided that he had to talk to this girl. _Her name was Myka, wasn't it?_ Sherlock thought to himself. _Yes, that sounds right._ He sat up and put back on his jacket and scarf. He needed to figure out what was _wrong_ with this girl. Or, maybe it was what was wrong with him. He could read her and see her clearly, but he knew there was something he wasn't seeing. There was something she was hiding, and even Sherlock himself couldn't figure out what it was. She seemed to be able to read him. She was the only person in the world (other then Moriarty, of course) who had that in common with him. How could she do it? Was she born like Sherlock? And if she was, why would she want to be with somebody? If she was like Sherlock, she wouldn't be able to love. Sherlock would never admit it in a thousand years or more, but he wanted to experience love, because he couldn't. Sherlock knew that maybe he could if she wasn't as superior, but what if she was? Almost everyone wasn't as smart as Sherlock, but that may have been the only reason he could love. Though he still wasn't sure if he could. But Sherlock wanted to know love, and he wanted to try and experience it, and maybe if it didn't work out between John and her...maybe he could try and see if Myka would ever be with him?

Sherlock sighed and walked out the door. No use thinking about rubbish like love, especially when he is who he is. Sherlock needed to focus on more important things, like making sure someone wouldn't die, and thus he needed John's help. Sherlock walked away from Bakers Street and down the road. Sherlock enjoyed his walks down these lanes. No one believed Sherlock could appreciate things like that, but in secret, he could and always did. He loved the way the air smelled and the trees. He loved the sound of people chatting, and he even loved the sound of cars driving by. It was what he grew up with, and what he called home. Sherlock soon came to a Cafe, and in the window he saw John and Myka laughing and talking about god knows what. Just as Sherlock expected. He saw in Myka's face that she wasn't looking for a hotel room, she was looking for somewhere close to Bakers Street. She wanted somewhere close to John. It bothered Sherlock that he couldn't figure out why Myka was so interested in John. Then again, she did say something about her and John's sister being friends in High School, and it sounded sincere. Sherlock walked into the Cafe. It was a nice little place, with the smell of coffee filling the air and the warmth of the oven making biscuits and treats. Sherlock watched as Myka and John laughed, not seeming to notice Sherlock. He took this as an opportunity to buy a cookie. He was having one of those days where you just want something sweet. Though he would have preferred chocolate, Sherlock settled for a maple flavored cookie. It had taken him a few minutes to decide. Sherlock paid for the cookie and sat down where Myka and John were sitting, pulling up a third chair.

–

John rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't bother arguing with Sherlock, there really was no point. He just watched Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him

"Excuse me!" Myka said, annoyed.

"You were supposed to be back at our house an hour ago, it has been three. And obviously you haven't been looking for hotels, so really, there's no reason to get mad" Sherlock said.

"Well you didn't have to intrude!" Myka said. "But we ended up getting a cup of tea instead. And we did look for a hotel for a few minutes."

"Sherlock, Myka is going to live with us for the next week" John said. "And yes she is! You aren't going to fight with me on this one, not today, not..."

"Okay" Sherlock said. "I'm fine with that, but she'll have to sleep on the couch."

"I'm fine with that" Myka said. Myka gave Sherlock a deep and slightly scary look. "Let us finish our talk, and we'll be home in few minutes."

"Alright" Sherlock said, standing up and leaving.

John was utterly amazed. He had never seen anyone be capable of convincing Sherlock of doing anything, and yet Myka had made Sherlock leave twice, and he had only just met her. John was amazed with Myka. She must have either been a genius, or she knew Sherlock somehow.

John really enjoyed talking to Myka. He thought of her as amazingly pretty and clever and fun to talk to. His feelings from High School were slowly sneaking back in. He never used to connect with girls, and yet he could talk freely with Myka. They seemed to share the same opinions on things. They liked the same books and movies and themes. It was as if Myka were made for him. He was slowly falling into a trance. He was slowly falling for the girl. Not like he was in _love_, more like he was in serious _like_ with her. She was charming and slightly cheeky. He liked that.

John got they're drinks in to-go cups and they walked back to Bakers Street. They talked and talked and discussed many topics. Something John couldn't help but notice was the way Myka's high heels clicked against the ground. It wasn't necessarily _loud_, more like just noticeable. Her hair flowed around her shoulders. Rain fell quietly. It was a pleasant walk home. John enjoyed walking with Myka. She was pretty, and she seemed to squeal at the rain when it fell on her, making John grin. He thought her squeals were adorable. He thought everything about Myka was adorable. But what John didn't realize was, as did Sherlock.

–

The move it was quick and quiet. They didn't pry on her, and made small talk that surprisingly wasn't awkward. Myka's plan was working beautifully. Everything was in order, and soon enough she knew she'd be on the plane home. She knew John was already falling, and Sherlock was getting there quickly. When Myka did what she did, she needed the people to have feelings for her. When people were emotional, she could usually manipulate those feelings. She was great at her job, and she knew that she could make both Sherlock and John fall for someone else. Really it was by chance that she got Sherlock to start falling for her. She wasn't planning it. She was going to make only John fall for someone else. Myka was delighted to have two cases at once. She could juggle both these love stories. She had done it many times before. She loved the difficult cases. They always intrigued her the most. And Sherlock would be very difficult, when John would probably be easy. Myka still didn't have a clue of who she'd pair either of them with. But that was her favorite part, finding new people for them. She considered a girl named Molly Hooper that John had described, but quickly brushed the thought off. No, it would be too obvious and a bit boring. She wanted something more complicated, and something more interesting. She enjoyed having best friends fall for each other, they were always cute and romantic. But still, they were predictable. Myka wrote down her happenings for that particular day. It was going perfectly according to plan. She mad sure her computer was code locked. She didn't fancy Sherlock Holmes sneaking on her computer and figuring out her job and what she did. She needed them to trust her. Myka kept thinking about pairings, and made a list. Sally Donovan for John, perhaps? No, the friendship between Sherlock and John would break. Irene Adler? Dead. There were few other girls John mentioned, so Myka would have to turn to boys. Anderson? Lestrade? Someone like that, maybe. But, Anderson was like Donovan. And Lestrade wouldn't make a good enough love story. Myka stopped thinking about the case and turned her computer off. More people will turn up. They always do. Myka knew it would be easy once she found a pairing she liked. But who? That question slowly escaped her mind when she fell asleep on the couch, without another word.

–

Myka woke up the next morning taking in a deep yawn. She stood up and took her hair out of her braid and went to the bathroom to change. She put on a purple tank-top, leggings and a blue skirt and high heels. She also wore a blue sweater. It was a more comfortable outfit. She parted her hair at the right side and put it in a ponytail. She decided that she should go casual and act like she was completely at home. She used this tactic a lot. It was always amusing to see how others would react. They always had different reactions. Myka went to the dining room, where Sherlock was sitting, eating an apple, and looking at a hood. Myka sat down and picked up a book. It was called "London A to Z."

"What's this?" Myka asked.

"It's evidence from a case that we finished. Please don't touch it" Sherlock said.

"Alright, bossy" Myka said, turning away. "So where's John?"

"He went into town. Please do be quiet, I'm working" Sherlock said.

"On what?" Myka asked.

"A murder case!" Sherlock said, getting annoyed with Myka's constant questions.

"Can I take a look?" Myka asked.

"Oh very well!" Sherlock said, handing her a hood. "This victim was showered with something. I just started, otherwise I'd be finished already."

"Well, this wasn't showered at all! Look at the rips in the clothing! Obviously, someone did a very good job with making it look like it. It wasn't showered with knives, that'd be to random. No, this was something much deeper. As you can see, it couldn't have been darts, the cuts in the hood were made by a blade. And again, couldn't be knives. They wouldn't have such a big impact. Couldn't have been poison, or some kind of liquid. These are rips. So, the person was hitting the victim with knives. Obviously they knew them, because they were being careful. They may have even shown pity, and made it look like it was showered. You're looking for someone who knew this victim well. They probably didn't get along well, and probably disagreed, but none the less did they show pity. The person knew the victim before hand, and they at some point cared about them. During the middle of the murder, they started showing remorse, making the murder look like suicide, or as if it were showered. This hood belonged to a women, I can tell my the way it's been made in the shoulders. Maybe twenty or younger. Shorter. Obviously was kicked out or bullied. These has been worn out and it's dirty, and there are holes that aren't even from the blade. It was cheap and not well put together, so the girl was poor. She possibly could have been living on the streets or could have just been bullied" Myka said. She couldn't stop herself. By the time she was finished, Sherlock was astonished. He took the hood out of her hands and looked over it.

"Exactly. That is exactly what I see. There is nothing missing..." Sherlock said. He turned to Myka with wide gray eyes. "How did you _do_ that? Your mind is like...mine."

"I can see it. It's obvious, isn't it? Or maybe other peoples minds just aren't as superior" Myka said, looking at Sherlock directly in the eye. Her plan was working. Sherlock looked at her astonished and amazed. She grinned. Sherlock looked at her for a long while. John walked through the kitchen. He was surprised to see Sherlock's reaction to Myka. He seemed fascinated.

"Well, bye Holmes. See you later" Myka said, standing up and walking to John. They left the kitchen and walked outside.

–

Sherlock surprised, amazed, and slightly attracted. Myka was _just like him_. He had never in his life seen someone take one look at something, and know all those things. He could do that, but he thought no one else could. Sherlock himself was falling. He was falling faster then he had ever for a girl. Sherlock needed to keep to her. He wanted her to stay with them. She could not only help Sherlock with cases, but Sherlock could be with someone he actually liked. The only girl who made him feel like how he did at that very moment.

–

John and Myka were enjoying a stroll down the road. They were discussing cases. John found himself wanting to kiss her. She had a weird effect on him. An effect that he couldn't get out of his mind. She was beautiful, charming, and a lot like him. She was loyal and gentle. She also seemed very sweet. He loved being in High School with her, and he loved knowing her now. It was strange. He almost never fell for a girl this fast. He wanted everything to last. He was happy that she was interested in him to. Rain started to pad the ground. The sound of her heels filled his head.

He started thinking about how she and Sherlock were making eyes, and he started getting seriously jealous. He didn't want this thing between Myka and him to be over because of Sherlock. But then he thought: he's Sherlock. Nothing could happen between Myka and him. John smiled at the thought, then frowned. Was he actually thinking that? About his best friend? Wow, Myka _really_ had an effect on him. Though John did feel like ripping his hair out every time Sherlock opened his mouth, John never was openly, nor was he rude to Sherlock like _that_. But still...he didn't want Sherlock to mess everything up, like he always did. But would he? Maybe Sherlock would completely turn around, and let John actually have a relationship. Though it didn't sound very likely, he still wished. But if that were even the case, would Myka even be with him? Well, she did come to Bakers Street in search of him. But then again, Myka was making eyes at Sherlock. John brushed that feeling. He was having a good time right now. He was having an interesting fun chat with a girl he fancied. And she seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Plus, when she realized that it started to rain, she started to squeal. It, in fact wasn't a disapproval squeal, it was a delighted and slightly shocked squeal. It made John grin. He thought it was very cute. It was little things about Myka that made John grin. She was an interesting girl. There were a bunch of little habits that John noticed. Like when she felt slightly stupid, she'd bite her lip and giggle at her mistake. When she was laughing, she'd clap her hands together and bounce up and down. There were a bunch of other things John noticed about her. He still found her adorable.

They had managed to walk all over that side of London. He told her about places and events that had occurred there. Myka seemed to find a few things fascinating and questioned a few things. A weird thing about her is she seemed to already know them when John was explaining them, like she was expecting the answer. She had a lot of input on different subjects. It was interesting for John to listen to, though. She was very smart. It was something he admired about her, even though he had enough smart where he lived. Though he liked the way Myka was smart. She was smart like John was smart, and she didn't seem to flaunt it around.

After a few hours, something occurred that made John start to question her. Myka had done something that was...familiar. She had gone on a small...what would you call it? Not a rant...but something different. John had asked her about one person that they saw, he asked her about the jacket he was wearing and Myka...she seemed to turn into...well, she seemed to turn into Sherlock. He had literally became a female Sherlock and had gone off about everything. It was so strange. She was smart like both Sherlock _and_ John. John was shocked and a small bit scared. Oh course Sherlock was attracted to her! She must have done the same when she was talking to him! That's why they must have been making eyes at each other. At first, John felt defeat, but she he felt a slight bit pleased. This didn't even change his feelings about her. He still really liked her. Just now, it seemed a bit strange. He was attracted to her, but in a different way. John soon brushed the feeling, and kept talking to her like it never happened. It was weird, and it was over. John decided that he shouldn't read much into it. Maybe it was just a coincidence, or maybe she had just spent a few hours with Sherlock before he came back and it rubbed off on her a little. Then again, it never rubbed off on John. Maybe Myka was different and different things rubbed off on her?

John tried to stop thinking about it. It wasn't a big deal now, was it? It's not like Myka was Sherlock, was she? Of course not. Sherlock was for one thing, taller then her, even when she was in high heels. For another, her voice was seriously different. And another, she looked so much different and she was prettier. So no, she was _not_ Sherlock Holmes in disguise. John got a bit disgusted with himself for thinking that. No, of course she wasn't. She was just...smart. Or maybe, just maybe, she was like Sherlock. Maybe Myka was just like Sherlock? Would that mean she wouldn't be able to love? John was now annoyed, wet, and even more mad at Sherlock then he already was.

–

Myka's plan was still going well. She had finally figured out her match, and I bet you can figure it out. She had done the rant on purpose. Now John was mad at Sherlock. Anger was the first step. The next was frustration, and then joy. After joy, she would be at the last step. Her job would be done. The anger would go on for another day. She just had to make Sherlock angry at John. But first, she needed to take her relationship with John another step. A kiss in the rain? Romantic, as Harriet had told her. She used that tactic many times before. Myka would next go after Sherlock. She needed to make sure John was there. She had already made a plan. She knew that Sherlock would have to be the one to "make a move," again, something Harriet said. Myka did love and understand love, but she still didn't understand most things. She found quite a few things amusing, and talking to Harriet about love was one of them. They both had very different views, and it was both fascinating, and amusing to listen to Harriet's. But with some things Myka didn't trust about Harriet's views. She didn't agree on a lot. And she didn't trust some things. Mostly because Harriet had had many bad relationships, and she was already having her third divorce. Plus, Harriet had only just stopped with her drinking. Myka had actually gone to her house without warning and spent a month there, trying to make her stop. The reason Harriet was drinking was because she did love the people she was with at first, but she always fell out of love, but by the time they were gone, she remembered how she felt when they first met. Harriet could never win them back, resulting with Harriet becoming a drunk. Clara for example: Harriet loved her very much, but they were slowly falling out. Soon enough, they had broken up. Clara didn't like Harriet's drinking. Harriet didn't want to stop. They broke up after resenting each other for months. After they broke up, Harriet quickly stopped resenting Clara and in fact, wanted her back. But Clara was gone. Harriet resorted to what she knew best: she drank. So Myka had to stop her. She didn't want her friend, and only friend to be unhappy, and didn't want her to not live in reality. So she spent months with Harriet, and finally Harriet was free. It was a pity to Myka that Clara had left, she was a good person, and close to a friend as well. Now, Clara hated everything to do with Harriet, which sadly meant that she hated Myka, as well. So Harriet was then Myka's only friend. Myka still didn't trust Harriet's views on romance, and Myka quietly expected that Harriet was still drinking behind her back. There was nothing Myka could do about it, and sadly she had came to terms with that. Though she wanted to help her friend, she knew she couldn't so she didn't. She missed Clara, but she knew that she would never see her again. But who knew? Maybe she could get them back together. She was a matchmaker, after all.

–

John and Myka had gone all over London. They had started on walking, and then when the rain started to really pour, they took the tub. When they got off, the rain was still pouring, just as Myka wanted it too. Myka held a newspaper over her head and squealed. John walked to her and offered her his jacket, but then realized that it also is soaking wet. John apologized.

"Thank you for the offer, though!" Myka said over the sound of thunder. She bit her lip to stop herself from squealing again. John smiled at her.

This was it! This was the time that he had been waiting for! An opportunity for John to be with her, wasn't it? The rain made a perfect setting, and he could see that off a small while was the beginning of a rainbow. He knew girls loved that. Romantic gestures were always something girls appreciated. He looked at Myka. She seemed to be waiting for something.

John walked up to Myka and slowly took away her newspaper, and kissed her simply.

–

Myka grinned. Her plan was working even faster then she thought. He was almost at the stage where Myka could turn around his feelings. Myka then felt sad. She knew that the kiss meant so much more to John then to herself. She had used this plan many times before, and it was normal for her. But it seemed to mean a lot to John. She knew it meant a lot to most people, but it was strange for her. How could something be so precious and important to one person, and mean nothing to the other?

Myka couldn't love. She had never found herself attracted to anyone. Whenever she had kissed someone, it meant nothing to her. Myka had tried her whole life to feel love, and for something to be important to be just as important to her as it was the other person, but it wasn't, and in Myka's situation, it never would be. Myka just...couldn't love. So when she kissed John, she only felt like her job was going up a level. She felt as though her plan was working. She didn't feel love. She didn't feel attraction, she felt like she had finished something.

When Myka pulled away from the kiss, John was grinning. Myka put on a fake smile, reassuring John that she wasn't upset. But at the same time, it was a very fake smile. She wanted to find love, and yet she never had been able to. When John wasn't looking, Myka would frown deeply. She was ashamed of herself. She felt like it was her fault that she didn't have feelings towards other people. She wanted those feelings. She always did. She always would. But she _didn't_ have them. They had just escaped her completely. Instead, her mind had gone up two levels, maybe even three. She had been able t notice things and see them ways no one else could. But instead of taking a job like Sherlock Holmes, she took advantage of the other part of her. The disadvantage. She knew she couldn't love, so she took a job as a matchmaker. It was a lonely life. She moved all over the world. Went to all kinds of places. Freezing cold places, boiling hot places, and every time she left, a match had been made. It was what she was used to, but she was still lonely. She wished for love every night. She wished that she didn't have this disadvantage. But nothing ever happened. You can't change _who you are_. And in this way, Myka would always envy Sherlock Holmes. He had the same problem as her. He had the disadvantage of not being capable of love. And yet, he had found someone who he could love and care about. A person who he loved already, and he didn't even realize it. It was John. It wasn't Myka. He was amazed by Myka, but he was not in love. She was like him, and that was amazing to see, but he didn't love her. In other ways, she was grateful to him. She knew that if he kissed her, it wouldn't mean anything to him, either.

Then again, maybe Sherlock wouldn't be that hard at all. He did already love the person he would be matched with. Myka only needed to open his eyes. Amaze he a small bit more, but open his eyes. Then, finally he would see that John was the only person in the world that he loved.

Maybe John would be the harder one. He was in love with Sherlock, but he was falling far to quickly for Myka. He needed to see Sherlock, and fast. Myka may even have needed to change the rules in matchmaking. She might have needed to try and match them quicker then she usually did. Her three days that she had spent in London had quickly gotten exciting. And slightly overwhelming. In two days time, she would be finished. Now, she just had to go back home and become the female Sherlock Holmes, and make him surprised and amazed by being herself. Seeing the evidence of the case. When Sherlock was amazed, she could manipulate those feelings, and turn them around and he could see that he loved John. Myka's plan was going to work. She knew it. It always did.

–

Sherlock was happy with the idea of Myka staying. In fact, he wished she would. The cases would be easier...Sherlock would have someone like him...John and her were already friends...but h knew she wouldn't. She didn't seemed like the kind of person who can stay in one place for too long. But you can always be wrong, can't you? Sherlock wished for her stay, but he remembered, if she stayed, Myka would spend most of her time with John. John was the reason she came. But he wasn't the only reason, Sherlock could read that much. Did Myka know about Sherlock? Was that the other reason? Sherlock found Myka amazing. He thought he was the only person in the world who was...like him. But there she was, exactly like Sherlock. But she seemed so interested in John. She seemed like she cared about him. But Sherlock knew one thing: Relationships can always fail. But would he actually want to be with Myka if it didn't work out between them? Would _she_? Sherlock was amazed by her, yes, but still...he had a feeling he would be betraying someone if he ever got together with her. He didn't want to upset someone. Plus, there was a side of him that wasn't in the slightest bit attracted to Myka. Though she was very pretty and like Sherlock, there was a part of him that really didn't want to be with her. It just didn't seem right. It wouldn't be a good relationship. And he knew John wouldn't forgive him. John really cared about Myka. Maybe it was best to not be with her at all. Not to go after her. He was amazed by her, but was that all? Was that the extent of they're relationship? And John, John, _John_. He couldn't be with someone he knew John cared about like that. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. He didn't see why John kept popping up in his minding. Was there a part of Sherlock that knew something the conscious part of him didn't? That can sometimes happen. Sherlock gave up and sat down on a chair. He knew that Myka and John would be back soon. What where Sherlock's feelings? Did he love Myka? Maybe not. Did he care about John? Of course, he is his best friend. Then why was he feeling so distressed? Why was there this strange, nagging feeling inside of him? And why had Myka impacted his life so much when he had only me her two days before? Was something going on he didn't know about?

The door opened and John and Myka walked in. John was laughing and smiling. Myka was grinning. The more Sherlock looked, the more he noticed that her smile looked fake. It was a very convincing fake smile, but fake, none the less. John told Myka he was going to blog on his computer and Myka nodded. She sat don close to Sherlock and opened her computer, and her smile disappeared completely. She started typing things on her computer. Sherlock listened to where her fingers met the keys, and made out a small message: "It's working well, my plan. We kissed. John is falling in love. By tomorrow, I'll be able to finish my job. Sherlock will be next. But I still feel like I'm disadvantaged. I couldn't feel anything when he kissed. It didn't matter to me..."

Sherlock was stunned. What did she mean by plan? Was she here to destroy them? Was she sent my Moriarty? And what did she mean by the kiss not meaning anything? Sherlock was shocked and completely surprised. He knew that Myka was keeping a secret. He sat up and left the room to write on his own computer. Today's happenings and whatnot. He needed to figure out what his feelings were, but somehow he couldn't. He needed to figure out what was up with Myka.

At that moment, there came a tap on the door. Sherlock didn't answer. If the person needed to talk to him really badly, they'd pen the door without his consent, so if they didn't open the door then, it wasn't his problem.

The door opened. Myka walked in. Her hair was now in two braids, and bangs covered her left eye. Sherlock hadn't noticed her bangs before, and probably because she had been keeping them tied back. Myka dropped a tie on Sherlock's lap. It had blood on it, and there were holes to where blades had met the fabric. Sherlock examined it. He noticed that it was the same as the hood.

"It belonged to a women" Myka said.

"Women? Why would you assume that?" Sherlock asked.

"Smell it. It was perfume under the blood stains. And feel the blood. It's fresh. But of course it isn't human blood. No. This victim wasn't killed. They showered her with animal blood. Tortured. She may still be alive. And the hood belongs to the same owner. Or, they had just happened to get killed by the same killer and used the same perfume" Myka said.

"No, it's two victims. Of course it's two victims! If the girl loved on the streets, how could she afford perfume? She couldn't. This must have been some kind of poison. The perfume..." Sherlock said.

"Of course! Someone must have been giving samples...or maybe...maybe she was shoplifting! Maybe the killer fooled her by making them think that he was giving them samples or maybe he was trying to convince them he was helping. The perfume..." Myka said.

"It could have been a temporary gas that made them black out. When the victim thought she was getting a sample, instead it made pass out. But they knew her..." Sherlock said.

"Which must mean they _were_ showered! Maybe when they saw remorse, they showered them with the gas to make them pass out so they wouldn't feel as much pain. This killer is clever. Very clever" Myka said.

"But the question is..." Sherlock said.

"Are they still alive?" Myka finished. Sherlock took the tie and went to a microscope. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to examine it. I want to figure out what is in this poison anyway" Sherlock said.

"Well, I should leave. I just came in to give you the tie." Myka turned around and started to walk away, when Sherlock grabbed her elbow.

"I could use a small bit of...help." Myka turned around to face him and nodded. Sherlock grinned. He brought her over to the microscope.

"What do you see?" Sherlock asked, as Myka put her eye to the scope. She saw strands of white in the liquid. She saw something blue as well. She smelled it. It smelled of lilies.

"Toner..." Myka muttered. "And powder. It looks like a homemade poison! It's toner and nail polish remover. It's seriously strange. And car gas. But so lilies covering the scent. He must have been poor. Poor...like the victim."

"The victim and the killer were related! They were both on the street. And the other victim had just happened to be killed, apparently. And the killer was hiding, pretending to work at the perfume shop. Oh brilliant! Just brilliant!" Sherlock said.

"But what about the victim who knew the killer?" Myka asked. Sherlock thought for s few minutes.

"Because she knew. She must have been getting death threats. She must have been expecting it. Maybe they were revels, but related none the less. That's why the killer took pity in them. The killer was insane. The killer was literally insane. He must have been giving death threats to his own relative. They must have been living together, and the killer had just made the threats and given it to her. Oh, I love the insane ones! They're either the easiest, or hardest to catch. In this case, we can find them...and I think I know where they are. Go get John! We have a killer to catch!" Sherlock said. He watched as Myka left the room to get John. She looked excited.

When Myka left, Sherlock grabbed his scarf and jacket. He put on his gloves and ran out the door, down the hall and down the stairs. He remembered passing a perfume shop days before where they where having a giant sale. Samples were being given away. He remembered a man standing around, not quite fitting in, but wearing one of the jackets. He remembered the man carrying something away, but he didn't have a huge glance. He did manage to see them go on the tub. The one they went on was a one way trip. It let off on an abandoned building that used to be an office. People were going to fix it up later, but still nothing had happened. It was down an ally. An ally that the tub had let off on. They must be there. No one would think about that building, because it had been abandoned for years. Sand hardly anyone noticed. It blended in perfectly with the other buildings. It had seemed to turn invisible. A perfect advantage for a killer. He knew that that must be the place where the killer was keeping his victims, if they were alive, or dead.

Myka and John ran down the stairs, already dressed right. Myka was wearing a pair of blur high heels wear lace was tied around her ankle. She wore a purple jacket and a blue hat. John wore an ordinary jacket and boots. The three of them ran outside and down the street. Sherlock didn't take the tub. He wanted to get there faster. He ran and ran. Her heard Myka stumbling behind them in her three inch heels. She untied the laces and kicked them off, leaving them on the ground without even looking back. John decided to run barefoot as well. Sherlock didn't see the point, but he did the same. The ground was cold and damp, and rocks were under his feet with every step, but it felt good to try something new. Myka took Sherlock's hand. He looked at her, and noticed that she always had John's. He remembered her plan when she was typing on her computer, and something dawned on him:

Her plan wasn't to murder them. Her plan was something much more emotional. Much closer to her heart. Myka was trying to make them fall in love. It all made sense, too! That's why she was spending so much time with John, and that's why...

Sherlock stopped running. He came to a complete halt. His heart beat against his chest. That...that was the only reason Myka was spending time with him. She wasn't attracted to him. She wanted to manipulate his feelings. She couldn't love him...she was doing something different. She was trying to make Sherlock fall for someone different. It all made horrible, cruel sense. But who was she pairing him with? And why was she pairing at all? Was that why Myka was so unhappy?

"What happened?! Why'd you stop?!" John shouted over the sound of taxis and traffic. Sherlock didn't answer. He straightened himself up and kept running. He couldn't stop. He couldn't think about his own feelings. Human lives depended on him. A girl might be dying right now. Two girls, in fact. He needed to make sure that didn't happen, so he couldn't think about his own feelings. Not right now. Sherlock dropped Myka's hand. He liked the warmth and comfort of it, but he didn't like the feeling of betrayal. He felt betrayed by her. Like she had done something horrible and cruel. Sherlock couldn't even look at her. For the first time in Sherlock's life, he wanted to talk to his best friend. Tell him what his problems were and confide in him. Help him before he tastes the bitter feeling of betrayal that seemed to be consuming Sherlock at that moment. He ran slower, and behind John, and ran to the other side. John sometimes talked to Sherlock when he was feeling upset. Sherlock thought he gave John great answers, when John never seemed satisfied. Maybe John could help Sherlock? For once, maybe, just _maybe_.

The way to the tub came closer. The ally way grew longer. And the night grew darker. Soon, the only light in the sky were the streetlamps that glowed a fruitful orange, attracting the flies of the city. Snow was still on the ground a small bit, making Sherlock's feet freeze. He was cold. He was wet. He was unhappy. He wanted to run back to where he left his shoes and put them back on. He wanted to finish this case and walk home, and watch hours and hours of low budget movies, so he could point out very loudly everything that was wrong. He wasn't enjoying they're run through the city. In fact, he was resenting it. He wished that Myka had never come. He wished that he had finished the case by himself. Then he wouldn't be experiencing the anger he was at that time. Maybe he could get John to make him dinner that night? Very unlikely, but worth a shot. But he remembered. Myka was still living with them. She was still taking up the space of the couch. She, the women Sherlock, was still staying there.

He knew he shouldn't have tried to be with someone who was so much like him.. He knew it could only end in disaster. But for the first time, it wasn't Sherlock's fault. It was Myka's. It was her fault that Sherlock was feeling that way. How could he not have seen it earlier? He could always see these things. He could always seem them, but some how he couldn't that time. How? How had he not noticed what was _wrong_ with her until then? It really was a cruel game, wasn't it? Myka's idea of fun. Let's watch Sherlock Holmes suffer when Myka is having a joy ride. Sherlock couldn't stand it. He hated the fact so much, that he almost missed the alleyway. He turned quickly. He looked at Myka and John. John had a confused look in his eye, and Myka seemed to understand perfectly fine.

"I'll stay here" Myka whispered. "In case he comes around back." John and Sherlock nodded. They slowly made there way into the building.

The smell that filled the air was horrible. Neither John or Sherlock could stand it. Sherlock took a big breath of the air. He smelled rotting flesh, vomit, and nail polish. The floor seemed to be flooded. They heard whistling. Sherlock followed the sound. John followed him closely. Flies flew around everywhere. A light in the distance appeared. Sherlock turned around when John gave a high pitched yelp. Sherlock was surprised. John was looking at his feet. They, and the floor, was covered in blood. As the light grew, they saw skeletons hanging on hooks. Sherlock examined that bodies. They all appeared to be young ladies. There was little evidence of clothes on some of them, but he looked at a few. All the clothes and bodies were showered with the poison. Were all these girls homeless? He looked at one body, that seemed to be fresher. It was wearing a yellow dress. John remembered seeing it when he was passing a magazine stand. The title was, as he could remember, "Elle." She wasn't homeless. She wouldn't be able to afford a dress that expensive. The killer was just kidnapping girls that wanted perfume samples. A heart broken scream was heard from where the light shown. Sherlock made hand gestures at John, telling him to hide. Sadly, the only places there was to hide was behind the bodies. John almost vomited by the stench. He remembered that when he went home, he could have a bath, and he calmed down, slightly. Sherlock tiptoed through the swamp that was full of blood and to a corner. He slowly turned his head to look in the room. He saw the girl getting showered with the lily smelling poison. Then he saw someone raise a knife. Sherlock ran into the room, trying to kick away the killer. The killer looked surprised, and then pleased. Sherlock tried to grab the knife from his hand, at the same time fighting it away. The killer had his arms around Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock needed to help. He needed two extra stets of hands, but he didn't want Myka to come in. Sherlock muttered John's name as loud as he could. He heard footsteps running away. He put all his willpower in and turned the killer. He still saw the victim lying on the floor. She wasn't dead. She was tied there. She was crying loudly, her face scratched up and bleeding.

"You've...killed...dozens of...girls..." Sherlock murmured, trying to get free.

"They weren't good people. They could afford so many things when I could afford nothing. They needed pain! Didn't they need pain?" The killer said.

"But...your...sister...?" Sherlock asked, looking at the victim.

"She didn't agree with my plan. I needed her to agree! She didn't to help me kill all these horrible people. She needed too...SHE NEEDED TOO!" The killer scream. Sherlock plunged his elbow didn't the guys jaw and tried to run. The killer was huge and strong. He picked Sherlock up from his waist and held him in mid air, crushing Sherlock's ribs. "They didn't even take samples of the perfume. No, they were to good for that. They never helped when Lucy and I were starving! DID THEY LUCY?! NO! THEY DIDN'T!" The girl started to cry louder. She must have been the sister. Lucy. All of a sudden, Myka appeared from the corner, jumping past Sherlock and hitting the guy in the chest. John was behind her. He ran to Lucy and tried to untie her.

"Another one! Another one with money to spare! See Lucy, see? She'd never give us money! She'd never help! So we need to kill her...we need to kill her" The killer said. Myka jumped on the killers back, digging her bare feet into the killers thighs. She pushed her elbow into his shoulder blades, and hit him with her own head in his. It was enough for the killer to drop Sherlock. Sherlock started fighting the killer with all his strength. He used things on the walls. He just needed to wait for Lucy to be free, and they'd get the police. John and Myka seemed to switch places. Myka grabbed a knife and cut away the ropes that were holding the dying girl down. Lucy started to sob. Myka hugged her and started to lead her out as fast as she could. Sherlock took a big look at Lucy. She was a teenager. She may not have even been sixteen. His guess was fifteen, maybe even fourteen. Sherlock started to fight again. He wasn't sure where John had gone. He heard and sound and John was in front of him in the guys face, and sprinted some of the perfume in the mans face. He feel forwards. John quickly moved Sherlock out of the way. They tied to killer up to the wall, making sure he wouldn't move. They ran away from the room. They passed the bodies and the pools of blood. They left the building.

Myka was comforting Lucy as she sobbed.

"Why would h do this to me?! Why did he kill all those girls?!" Lucy cried. Her brown hair was matted and blood stained. She was wearing nothing but a long jacket.

"I don't know. But it's alright now. You're safe" Myka said, patting her shoulder. Lucy hugged Myka and cried harder. Myka looked straight at Sherlock and John. "I'm going to take her to our house. You two need to call the cops. Her name is Lucy Colfer. She's fourteen. Her brother's named Dean." John nodded and started to walk away. Sherlock gave Myka a quiet thank you. He was still seriously mad at her, but she saved his, and the younger girls life. Myka nodded. Sherlock ran after John.

They didn't say anything. They just walked. Sherlock then realized that John had ran to get Myka. But why? He didn't know that she was involved in the case! But of course, she did come along with them. Then the idea hit him. Maybe John knew about her helping with the case. Maybe John had known the whole time.

"Thank you" Sherlock said.

"For what?" John asked.

"For getting Myka and for helping that little girl. For everything" Sherlock said. He didn't usually say thank you, but he knew he had to now. If John weren't there, both Sherlock and Lucy would be dead. Sherlock then wondered how all the clothing showed up there on his doorstep. He clapped his hands. Lucy must have been doing that. She must have known that Dean wouldn't let her go all the way in, he'd notice that she were gone for to long. Plus she might have been to scared. She could have read newspapers. She knew what Sherlock did. Maybe she knew that her brother was crazy, and now it really sunk it. It made perfect sense. Plus she'd ask these questions when she was in shock. But Sherlock didn't blame her for being scared. She had seen her brother murder people and hang them on the walls, and then she was almost murdered as well.

"Poor girl" John muttered, as if he were thinking about the exact same thing.

"Lucy?" Sherlock asked,

"Yeah, of course! She was terrified! She was fourteen years old, and it seemed like some of those bodies had been there for years. She had watched as her brother had killed so many people, tortured them. And then, when Lucy went out and said that she thought he needed to stop, he tortured her. She must have trusted him before. Do you think he had a mental break down or something?" John asked.

"Most likely" Sherlock said.

"Should we put her in foster care?" John asked.

"I don't know. Probably" Sherlock said. John nodded. "The police station is just up ahead."

John smiled and started to run, again barefoot. Sherlock felt a grin creeping up on his lips before he could hide it. Sherlock shrugged and ran after the shorter man.

–

Myka brought Lucy home. Myka got her to take a bath. After she got out, Myka brushed through her matted brown hair. It took her a long time because she tried not to hurt her, but eventually it worked. Lucy's hair was very, very long. As if it were never cut. Which of course, it probably wasn't. It reached past the small of her back. Myka put her hair in braids. Lucy was shorter. Five foot two at the most. She was also very, very skinny. Even when she wasn't sighing, you could see her ribs. Myka gave her a comfortable outfit. She went to kitchen and made her as much food as possible. She steered clear of body parts. John had warned her about that. Myka had made Lucy as much food as she could. She didn't like that Lucy was so skinny. Lucy walked behind Myka everywhere. She was still terrified. Myka cleaned up her face and wounds that were bleeding. Some of her skin was infected. She cleaned everything making it so Lucy felt better. She even boiled water so Lucy could put her feet in it. Lucy had stopped crying after awhile. Myka went to as much trouble as possible to comfort Lucy. She knew that this was what should happen when things as horrible as what happened to Lucy, happens. Lucy ate a surprising amount. She had been starving. She wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt that belonged to Myka. It was the only things that fit her, and probably the most comfortable in her closet anyway. Myka was a lot taller then her, and Lucy's figure was a lot smaller. Lucy was also freezing. Myka didn't know much about children, but she wanted to help, none the less. Lucy was still upset and tired, but she was more comfortable and full up on food and a lot cleaner. Lucy sniffled a few times, but stopped crying.

"Have you ever watched a movie?" Myka asked. Lucy shook her head. Myka turned on something that was kid friendly but not to little-kiddish. Lucy became very infested in the telly. She looked at it in disbelief.

"What is a movie?" Lucy asked. "I think Dean told me once, but I forgot. Is it this? The thing on the box?"

"Yeah" Myka said. "This is a movie about a princess except it's a comedy. People find it amusing. I find it amusing because of how bad the computer graphics are, but people like humor. You'll like it. Do you like stories about princesses?"

"Sometimes, though I haven't heard many" Lucy said. Myka nodded. She watched the movie for a while with Lucy, until she got bored.

"So what are your interests? What's your favorite animal? Color? Food?" Myka asked.

"I like lions. I once sneaked out once when Dean didn't notice, and went to a place called the zoo. Have you ever been? My favorite color is purple, like your jacket and skirt. And I like apples" Lucy said.

"Really? Your favorite food is _apples_?" Myka asked.

"Well, it was the only healthy thing Dean ever stole" Lucy said.

"I'm going to feed you so much tonight!" Myka said. She ran to the kitchen where she had all her food she had made and she brought her a grilled cheese that was swimming in tomato sauce. It was something that Myka's mom used to make for her when she was sick. It tasted great to her. When Lucy ate it, it was gone within seconds. It was amazing to her. It was the first warm thing Lucy had ever eaten in her whole life.

"Wow. What is that? That's my new favorite food!" Lucy said.

"I don't know. Mom never gave it a name" Myka said.

"Thank you" Lucy said. "I like you. You're the only person who's ever been nice to me."

"I like you too" Myka said. Lucy grinned.

The door opened downstairs and Myka heard Sherlock and John come in. Myka stood up to go talk to them when Lucy grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave" Lucy whispered.

"I'm going to come right back. I promise. I need to talk to the boys who helped save you" Myka said. Lucy bit her lip and nodded.

"You'll come back?" Lucy asked. Myka nodded. Myka walked away from the little girl. She knew her big brown eyes were following her. Myka walked to Sherlock and John., who were saying nothing.

"Is he in jail, yet? The older brother?" Myka asked.

"Yes. How's the girl?" John asked.

"Lucy's fine, but she's a little shaky. Don't pressure her, please" Myka said. Both boys nodded.

"I need to talk to you, alone" Sherlock said, his eyes dark.

"I promised Lucy that I'd go right back to her" Myka said.

"I can go see her" John said. Sherlock nodded. John left to talk to Lucy while Sherlock's cold eyes seemed to bun Myka. She felt fear. And then she remembered when Sherlock had suddenly stopped when they were running. Her breath ceased her. Sherlock had figured her out.

"What are you going to do? Through me out?! It's my job, Sherlock!" Myka said.

"But you lied to us! You let us trust you! What were you doing this whole time? The whole time when you were flirting and trying to make me fall in love with you, you were doing the same with John! You could have told us!" Sherlock said.

"How could I have told you?! My job wouldn't work if that were the case!" Myka said.

"You need to leave! You need to leave soon! My feelings will not be manipulated!" Sherlock yelled.

"They already have been. My job is already done" Myka said. "And you have no clue why I do my job. You have no idea why I do this. You have no clue how. So shut up, because you really have no clue!"

"Stop talking, now!" Sherlock yelled.

"Why? Why would I do that?!" Myka yelled back. Sherlock gave her an angry look. Myka knew Sherlock hated her.

"What do you mean you already finished your job?" Sherlock asked.

"I know how my job works. I know when someones in love. I know that when you were mad at me, you went to seek comfort in John. You were falling before, but the realization hit you when you talked to him. The anger that you felt towards me made you realize that you had feelings for another. I made it obvious that I was holding both hands. I knew someone like me would figure out my job in seconds. I knew you would go to John. I knew you would finally realize that you loved him. I can see it. I can see it clearly. And John loves you, too. Just you wait and see. I know you're to mad to see it right now, when really I did you a favor" Myka said. She walked away from Sherlock, who was speechless. She knew it worked. He was in love with John.. The anger that was directed at her backfired and turned into something new. She had manipulated his emotions without Sherlock even realizing it. She was the female Sherlock. She was just like him. And now, she was going to leave in the next day, and it was Sherlock's fault.

–

John was sitting with Lucy, who seemed to be terrified when Myka stormed up the stairs. She seemed ridiculously mad and frustrated.

"John, I want to talk to Lucy, and you need to talk to Sherlock" Myka said.

"Are you mad at me?" Lucy squeaked.

"No, of course not. I want to discuss something with you" Myka said, calming down quickly. Lucy smiled.

John walked down the stairs to where Sherlock was standing. He looked shocked, and tired. Without any warning, Sherlock put his arms around John and hugged him. Sherlock was shaking, but wasn't crying. John was surprised, but didn't move away. Sherlock was upset, obviously. This didn't happen very often, and when it did, John needed to comfort him, and quickly. He heard shrill and happy laughter from upstairs. It belonged to Lucy. They also heard Myka giggling. He wondered what they were talking about.

"John" Sherlock whispered.

"What?" John asked.

"Don't leave me here to rot in the future. I'd be dead without my blogger" Sherlock said.

"Okay, I promise I won't ever leave...?" John said. He never was going to anyway, but he wondered why Sherlock was so upset. Sherlock held John tighter, as if he were a teddy bear. John didn't move away though. He didn't want to. Sherlock pulled away. His gray eyes were sad and were looking for comfort. John's heart started to beat against his chest. He didn't know why, and was surprised. Why would he feel like that? He wasn't on a date with a girl. He wasn't with anyone special. He was with Sherlock. He didn't love Sherlock...or...

John was suddenly surprised by feeling lips upon his. Oh! That was the reason his heart was beating so fast. John was in love. But he was in love with no girl, but his best friend. John smiled. He knew he was in love. And he knew Sherlock knew it too. Sherlock kissed John again.

–

It was raining the next day, as if the rain knew that Myka was leaving. She had packed up. But this time, she wasn't going alone. She decided to adopt Lucy. Lucy only trusted Myka. She couldn't trust else, and Myka didn't trust anyone with her. So she'd to paperwork on the plane, and soon enough, Lucy wouldn't be Lucy Watson, she'd be Lucy Roe' Martins. Dean was in jail, and Lucy would never have to see him again. Lucy was excited and happy about that. She didn't ever want to see her brother again. She understood what he did and she didn't want anything to do with him. Plus, Myka loved Lucy. She felt like she was responsible for her, and she almost felt as though Lucy were her daughter. She saved her, and now Myka knew she had to protect her.

Myka had spent four days at 221B Bakers Street, and she was coming back with a fourteen year old daughter.

As for John and Sherlock...you can see for yourself.

–

Myka was walking to the airport. Lucy was ahead of her. She was excited to go everywhere with Myka. They had gotten a call from Harriet the day before. A new case was to be planned. She was going to be Myka's assistant. Lucy loved the idea of Myka's job. But soon, Lucy was out of ear shot and Myka stopped. She knew she was being watched. She walked a small bit more, so that they could hear her heels clicking against the ground. John walked out from behind a building.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" John asked with a sigh. He knew about Myka's job, and he knew she already had a new case.

"You know why" Myka said. John nodded.

"I wanted to thank you. I know you manipulated me, and I know you manipulated Sherlock, but you helped me. If it weren't for you, I'd never know how I felt before and..." John said. "How did I not know I was in love?"

"Because you're stupid. Don't be offended" Myka said.

"You really are a just like Sherlock, aren't you?"

"Yes" Myka said. She walked up to John and kissed his cheek. "I never forgot about High School. You're still going to be I my memory. And I almost never do this, but here is Lucy's and my cell number if you ever have trouble with a case. You know that I'll always pick up. Thank you, John, I loved helping you fall in love."

"You're welcome. And I'll call you two sometime. I promise" John said. He smiled, and left. Sherlock walked out after him. He walked up to Myka slightly awkwardly.

"You manipulated me, broke my heart, and stabbed me in the back. But, you made me realize that I can love. I thought that I never could. First, I fell for you. Now I realize I had been in love this whole time. You made me realize that I am, in fact, in love with John. So I'm prepared to forget about the back stab and heartbreak, because even though I think love is a disadvantage, I'm glad I finally feel it. So thank you, Myka Roe' Martins. Thank you for making me realize that I can actually experience love" Sherlock said. Myka nodded and kissed his cheek.

"You're still a case that I'm trying to figure out. I gave John Lucy and my number. You can call whenever you need. Thank you, Sherlock, for showing me that I'm not alone in the world. You and John were my favorite case, hands down" Myka said. Sherlock gave Myka his and John's phone number. Lucy called Myka's name. Myka started to walk away. She knew that both boys eyes were still on her.

Sherlock and John walked out from behind the building. John hugged Sherlock. They watched as Myka disappeared into the darkness.

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget her" Sherlock said.

"I can't" John said. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head. And they listened. They listened to the sound of the rain fall. They listened to the sound of traffic. And they listened to the sound of Myka's high heels slowly walking away. They weren't loud, but they were noticeable, and John and Sherlock would never forget it. Not because they couldn't, but because they didn't want to.

Fin.

* * *

**AN. I wrote it in four days, okay? I know it isn't the best, but I expect reviews cause I worked hard on this! Thank you!**

**Coffee**


End file.
